


The Park

by bluedog96



Series: Parkour [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, vague backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedog96/pseuds/bluedog96
Summary: Hide has a gift for Kaneki. Uta is the one to deliver it.





	The Park

Sunlight bathed the trees in soft glow; mottled shade danced across the grass and the flowers swayed to the tune of the wind. The wooden benches dotting the park soaked the sun and warmed to the perfect temperature. Hide sat on the bench, solemn, as the images, those vivid memories, of their time—Hide and Kaneki—making small talk and peaceful competition. That life had faded; a flame choked in the rain. Gone, a tragedy from Kaneki’s books.

Kaneki could never be fixed. Kaneki was the tragic hero; Hide, an audience member, allocated to sidelines, a sick reality’s judge. Forced to stand on the sidelines, as the hero fell prey to his flaws, and weep. Nestled in his lap sat a package wrapped with the utmost care. Hide had been permitted one gift; one chance to make amends for his abandonment—to wish Kaneki well in his new life.

Hide tensed, body curling up into a spring, as the scent invaded his nose—rancid and sour like venom—from the stranger who took a seat beside him. A familiar odor. “Uta-san.” Hide said, “You’ll deliver this for me, right?”

Hide lifted the package, tracing the fold and creases, with his eyes ensuring perfection. Uta reached for the package. A tremor shot up his spine. Hide repressed the urge to tear the package from those hands. He should be the one delivering the packages not Uta. “I am curious, Nagachika-san, why you were at this park. Weren’t you laying low? After all, you reneged on your family.”

Hide’s lips drew tight, a stark contrast from his usual flare. A retort rested on his tongue; venom would lace his words. “While I’m grateful for you protecting Kaneki, I cannot ignore the other things the clowns have done. I would _appreciate_ if you didn’t mention my parents.”

Uta, too, knew Hide’s past. A past so carefully guarded, worn beneath layers of friendly speech and boisterous expressions that it could never touch. It would sink beneath the waves of other, more important figures, burying the bastard son. Yet, Hide could never escape convenience of influence. Hide was the reason Kaneki was gone; he was the reason Kaneki lived. “It’s surprising that Kaneki never noticed your family is never around.”

“Kaneki has always been a bit dense.”

“Like you’re warning with Rize?”

“Especially my damn cousin. I never considered any of them family. After all, I was a failure—a flop—but the relations are convenient. Isn’t it the same for you, Uta-san?”

“I wouldn’t say you’re a failure.” Uta said.  “You saved Kaneki-kun. He won’t ever return, but Kaneki has been reborn. Isn’t this what you wanted?”

No. No, it wasn’t. Hide wanted to stay here with Kaneki, in the park, to spend their days practicing parkour; to spend their days laughing in the sun; and to spend their days teasing each other’s faults. Kaneki laughed but not with him. Kaneki could not joke about Hide’s resemblance to a sunflower, nor could he make a poetic comparison with the sun. Kaneki finally achieved the happy illusion he always desired. “Yes,” Hide scratched his cheek,  a smile playing on his lips, as he said “This is what I wanted.”

Uta’s stare bore into Hide’s head. Hide shrugged it off with a practiced smile. “Will you be returning to the Gas Masks anytime soon?”

Hide sighed and threw his arms over the edge of the bench and reclined back to look at the sky. Maybe, if he stared long enough, the sky would engulf him. Return to Banjou’s group, huh?  “No. With that book, my part is finished.” A flock of birds soared overhead, twisting and twirling, departing into the setting sun. “You know, I used to think my mother’s garden was so pretty. I wanted to be one of the doves that could fly away; free myself of the weight and responsibility.” Hide felt the warmth bubbling in his chest. Everyone was waiting for him! Being somber didn’t suit him, after all. “But I have people who need my help now! Kaneki can take care of himself. I’m just there to tell his dumb ass to live. He’s a bit dense after all.”

There was a whoosh of air. Uta was looking down at Hide with the faintest of smiles on his lips. “I see. Well, Nagachika-kun, I might play around a bit.”

“Yea. Okay. Thank you, Uta-san.” Hide watched Uta depart. His pocket buzzed.

Hide answered.

“Hey, Nagachika-san, when are you going to get back? We’re having a bit of an issue…”

“Sorry, Amon-kun, I had something I needed to take care of.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my hand at being more poetic. I figured Hide would be a bit solemn and mature in this instance but I tried my best to keep his optimistic nature. I don't know. It's probably a bit out of character but I'm trying to get back into writing for the fandom.
> 
> I really don't think Hide is dead despite the flashback. I don't trust a narrator who hallucinates a child version of himself and selectively eliminates memories he doesn't like. Beyond that, Hide has escaped several ghouls and has been shown to be, probably, THE most resourceful character in the show if not the most clever. Hell, Hide used the CCG towards his own goals and has superhuman intuition for picking out ghouls. Also, no remains whatsoever. So, yeah, washuu!Hide theory. 
> 
> I'm revising Impulse to work out some kinks. I want to update it real soon!


End file.
